


wish i could be part of that world

by rocket_rach



Series: DickBabs Week 2018 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, everyone born in gotham is a werewolf, probably gonna continue this au bc im feeling the fuck out of it, they turn into giant literal wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: dick's got fomo but he's got a plan for his gf to help him





	wish i could be part of that world

When the rest of the east coast was burning witches back in the 1700’s, Gotham was not. They knew they had witches in their midst, but they were unafraid of them. Because the witches kept the wolves at bay, which meant the young city was able to mature into the monster it currently was. But eventually, after Salem, after the majority of witches were burned on flaming pyres, screaming for their lord to save them or cursing the Christian god for this fate, the wolves took control. Within a few decades, Gotham City was known as a wolf city- by the inhabitants, at least. Every bloodline was lupine, every citizen was used to the massive wolves that would walk the streets during the day and the howls that would challenge the police sirens for the loudest sound in the city.

Dick Grayson didn’t know anything about the Gotham wolves until Bruce took him in. Then, Bruce refused to turn him. Dick had begged, pleaded with his guardian to help him make the change, but he would simply say no. It was something that still ate at Dick, even in his twenties. Dick ran his fingers over Barbara’s red fur, feeling her thick winter coat. She lifted her head, her green eyes watching him carefully.

“Just thinking about things, is all,” he scratched the spot between her ears softly. “Are you gonna head out tonight?”

She rolled her eyes, then placed her massive paws on his chest and knocked him flat on the bed. She moved so her weight had him pinned and started wagging her tail. He grinned.

“Good. Because there’s something I wanna talk to you about.”

Barbara was laying with her forepaws on his chest, snuggled between his thighs. Dick was watching her carefully, not speaking until she growled softly at him.

“You know how Bruce would never change me? Even after Jay died… Well, I was thinking. What if it was you? I trust you. I was thinking about how much I trust you the other night and, Babs, it’s a lot. We’ve always had each other’s backs. But when you’re off hunting or patrolling like this I get nervous,” He sighed.

Barbara growled, her ears flattening to her head. 

“I know you can handle yourself! I’m not saying you can’t. I just want to share that with you. I know the changes are painful when you first start. I know that there’s a chance I couldn’t make it. If you’re not comfortable with doing it, then I get it. I understand.”

She chuffed. Dick reached behind her head, scratching just under her chin. Outside, the first howls of the night rang out, causing Barbara to jump forward. Dick groaned as the 200 pound wolf used his chest as a springboard. She jumped to the window, huffing impatiently because the window was locked. He got up and opened it. Dick dragged the stairs he built to the window so she could climb out onto the fire escape. Before she could leap out, Dick wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

“Don’t forget to come home,” he whispered to her. She licked his face in response, then trotted up the steps and out the window, her loud howl making the windows shudder.

He watched her red fur bolt down the alleyway, then take an abrupt left to the street. Once she was out of sight he lowered the window and went to where he kept his suit. He pulled on the Kevlar suit, made sure he had his grapple guns and escrima sticks, then finally dotted his face with spirit gum. Once the mask was securely on his face, he climbed to the roof of their building and leapt. 

He was halfway across Gotham’s downtown district when a familiar growl froze him in his place.

The thing about Bruce Wayne’s wolf form, was that Bruce was damn near 6 feet tall and riddled with scars. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow against the city lights.

“I’m being careful,” Dick promised. He walked forward, bumping his shoulder into Bruce’s.

The wolf huffed, then sat on his haunches. Ah, it was time to talk then. Dick leaned back into his shoulder, grabbing a fistful of black fur to help anchor him. “I asked Babs to change me.”

Bruce was perfectly still.

“I know you see me as pack and you know being pack with you has been what I’ve wanted for a long time. I’ll still be your pack, Bruce, I will. But… I want this with her. I want to join this world with her. But I need to know that you’ll still speak to me.”

Bruce swung his head around, his glowing eyes focused slowly on Dick. Times like these made Dick realize who his father was. A powerful wolf, a powerful business man and a powerful father would do anything to keep his family safe. Finally, a wet nose pushed against his cheek.

“We’ll be safe. We’ll make sure everything goes okay. I’ll call you as soon as I’m able.”

Bruce licked a stripe across Dick’s head. Dick would be pack with Barbara, and that would be fine, but only if Dick remembered his dad. Dick laughed as his fingers went to his hair. He smoothed it down and watched as Barbara’s red furred form darted up the fire escape to them.

“Stop embarrassing me in front of girls, Bruce,” He laughed. “I got dad’s permission,” he told Barbara as she joined them. His hand found her shoulder, intertwining with her strawberry fur.

Barbara and Bruce communicated with each other as only wolves could, then Dick was suddenly being urged onto her back and they were flying across the rooftops. They landed in the apartment minutes later. Dick was unzipping his suit while the sounds of Barbara's body snapping back into human shape came from their bedroom. He turned around, seeing her in her green robe.

"So," Barbara smiled. "Am I changing you tonight or not?"

Dick nearly sprinted to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and tipsy so blz forgive typos


End file.
